Element
by Captain Kat McKay
Summary: Cali Ann Harrison and Kaitlin McKay's worlds are horrible, now they both have escaped there homes and abusive parents only to find out their mutants now they journey to the Institute. RemyxOc, KurtxOc, BobbyxRouge, and Wolverine kicks some ass!


I no own you no sue that's the rule!

RougeXBobby, OcXKurt, RemyXOc

Chapter 1: Fire comes to town (part 1)

Kaitlin McKay was just a normal 17 year old girl or so she thought like most people born with the mutant gene she was unaware of the problems she was about to face. ((WARNING: May be slight bashing on Cyclops and jean as well as a little lemon.)) Kaitlin had been adopted when she was ten she had 3 younger brothers and 2 older brothers. Her older brothers Jason who was 25 and Sean who was 19 had both left home if you could even call that hell hole a home. Form the age of 3 all of the McKay children had been beaten normally when their mother had gotten drunk and their father wasn't home. They went through the problems at school of trying to explain to the teacher that the fell or ran into a door. Her 3 younger brothers were Kyle who had just turned 13, Kane who was 10, and her newest brother Conner who was only two weeks old.

Cali Ann Harrison sat in her room in a broken down apartment she had just turned 19 and had left home far behind her. If you thought Kailtin had it bad, well then Cali lived in a place far worst then hell. Her father was always drunk leaving her to the mercy of her 7 older brothers, she had a younger sister at a time but Cali informed the gov. of the trouble at home they removed the child immediately. However Cali was 18 so they couldn't do anything. Her 7 older brothers, Kevin (age 25), Mark (age 24), James (age 23), Jake (age 22), Robby(age 21), Jeremy(Age 20) and Jeremy's twin brother Dustin(age 20). They were all alike they took advantage of her day in and out but when cali had reached 19 and had graduated high school she left, for good. Cali also carried the mutant gene but was unaware, two girl with more than a few things in common that's when our story starts.

Cali had rented the dump of an apartment down the street from the McKay house, the girls had never met before. Kaitlin walked home from school her converse handme downs from her older brother her jeans she made herself and an old sweater that was too big for her she was 5'8'' had red hair and green eyes. She was skinny really skinny like food deprived skinny, but don't let her body size fool you she could kick your ass if she wanted to she knew how to fight and the best way to take a hit. As she approached the house she could already tell that her mother had been drinking when she walked inside she could see her mother in the kitchen and Conner crying at the top of his lungs.

"Shut that brat up will ya." Her mother said as Kaitlin passed by. Kaitlin climbed the stairs and entered her brothers room, as she walked to the crib she began to hum a lullaby to him he quieted down immediately. Conner had spent the most time Kaitlin she was more of his mother than the drunk downstairs, he smiled as she picked him up. Kailtin grabbed a diaper and changed him walking downstairs with him in her arms she searched for formula to feed him. She searched but couldn't find any, her mother had passed out on the couch her younger brothers would still be at school for another hour she would have just enough time to go to the grocery store and get back before they got home. She walked over to the coffee can where they kept the money she reached in and pulled out a 5 dollar bill.

"WHAT IN THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?" Her mother yelled as she walked into the kitchen. Kaitlin glared at her

"Conner is out of formula I'm going to the store to but him some more." She replied.

"No you ain't let that little bastard starve for all I care." Her mother yelled

"NO!" Kaitlin yelled back, the woman turned and looked her straight in the eyes, she swung at Kaitlin, but she ducked out of the kitchen the 5 dollar bill still in her hand. Her mother chased her around the house in a drunken stupor mixed with rage. Kaitlin managed to get back into the Kitchen she grabbed the whole coffee can tucking it under her arm she ran from the house still holding Conner. She turned looking upon the house with hate and anger, she remembered everything that ever happened to her. Without warning the house erupted in flames Kaitlin just stood there watching with a mixture of horror and relief.

Cali had seen the flames from her apartment and had rushed out to see what was going on when she arrived she saw fire trucks and police cars everywhere. Off to the side was a girl of about 17 holding a baby and 2 young boys the younger of the two holding her hand. She walked over, suddenly she was hit with a wave of memories not her own, she stumbled backwards as she realized she was experiencing the girls memories. The wave ended and she looked at the girl. A police walked over to the kids, Cali moved closer,

"Look your 17 so there isn't anything we can do for you, but the boys however we have room for the 10 year old and the 7 year old at a foster home. The baby however we don't have room for." He said sadly

"I will care for Conner." Kyle and Kane looked up at her "Boys you be good and you'll get new parents better ones Mom and Dad will never hurt you again." They nodded, she hugged them both. The policeman led them away to his car, a tear rolled down Kaitlin's Cheek.

"Hey Kid you need a place to stay?" Cali asked Kaitlin

"Yeah." She said looking up

"Alright lets go.." she said walking towards her apartment. None of the police questioned her or wanted to talk to her even if they did think she did it they were happy the kids were free from their abusive parents.

Kat: SO yeah that was the first chappie please review many thankies!

CHAPTER 2: Fire comes to town (part 2)


End file.
